


Not by choice

by buttercream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/buttercream
Summary: Instead of worrying about what could be, Yixing turned off the giant warning sign and walked straight into the chaos that is Byun Baekhyun.





	Not by choice

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have enough time to review or have this betaed, so forgive me for any crude mistakes you may see. To the prompter, I fell in love with your prompt, and I wanted to have done so much more with it. Unfortunately, I couldn't cope well with the timing, I'm a pretty slow writer :( I still hope you'll be able to enjoy this fic.

Taking one last drag from his cigarette, Yixing tosses it on the ground. He feels a bit warmer after a smoke, the cool air no longer punishing his bones for simply walking out on such a day. He rubs his palms together, taking a moment to look around the entrance of the club he’s about to step in. Yixing is definitely not one for clubs and raves, but he promised the birthday boy he’d make an exception tonight. Just tonight. Because it’s a special one.

The bouncer doesn’t even ask for his id, head tilting and granting him passage. Yixing nods in thanks, making his way inside. The blinking lights would normally irritate his eyes, but again tonight is a special night. Yixing promised he would make an effort. He searches the area, taking in some sofas arranged to the left where people unabashedly make out and chat. None of the faces sitting there is a face he knows, so he moves further into the dancing crowd.

Across from the sofas there is a bar. Yixing can see Joonmyun, Jongdae and Luhan hanging there. He walks towards them. Jongdae is the first to spot him, his eyebrows shooting up.

“You made it!” He exclaims.

“Baekhyun thought you’d given up.” Luhan says, wrapping an arm around Yixing’s waist in greeting. Yixing squeezes his shoulder and smiles at his friends.

“I had to feed Sal,” he explains, shrugging. “But I told him I’d come.”

Joonmyun rolls his eyes, “You know Baekhyun. He’s anxious.”

Yes, Yixing knows Baekhyun. He remembers the amount of times Baekhyun’s texted him just to confirm his attendance. Baekhyun’s even posted a reminder on his Facebook wall, as if Yixing would really forget his birthday.

“And he really wanted you to come.” Luhan says, giving Yixing a pointed glance. 

Running a careful hand through his styled locks, Yixing smiles at him. He knows the other two sets of eyes are also watching him, fishing for a reaction. So he takes a deep breath and changes the subject. “Where are the others?”

“Zitao and Minseok were there with him at the dance floor last time we saw them. Sehun and Yifan were at the pool area. Have no idea where Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are, though. They disappeared minutes after we got here.”

Luhan smirks and takes a sip of a glass that apparently had always been in his hands. Yixing didn’t even notice. “What are you drinking?”

“Something the hot bartender made me,” he shrugs. “He said I was so pretty he needed to congratulate me with a drink. Normally that would make me super pissed, but free drinks.”

Yixing snorts, “I think I should go looking for Baekhyun. I have something for him.”

“He’s already shitfaced, I don’t think he’ll even recognize you.” Jongdae says, burrowing into Joonmyun’s arms and getting a kiss to the temple. Yixing smiles at them. That gesture means Jongdae is already tired and thinking of home. Yixing is positive that he’ll coax Joonmyun into taking him home in a few minutes.

“Am I that late?” Yixing asks.

“No, Baekhyun is that much of a lightweight.” Joonmyun answers. “He’s been getting free drinks all night. Even coerced some people into buying them for him.”

That sounds like something Baekhyun would do. He’s got this persuasion power that just takes over people. Yixing’s been on the receiving end of it too many times.

Someone approaches and Yixing turns around to face Zitao, giving him the most salacious glance he’s received all night.

“Hey there gorgeous,” he says, running a hand up and down Yixing’s back. “Baekhyun’s been waiting for you. He can’t stop asking if you’re here yet.”

“Hi Tao,” Yixing answers. Tao’s wearing a star printed tank-top and glittery pants. “Looking good tonight.” 

“Right back at you,” Tao bites his lower lip as he runs his eyes through Yixing’s body, and Yixing chuckles. “Would look at lot better with this shirt off.” He pinches at Yixing’s black dress shirt and moves to unbutton the top few buttons. Yixing just stands there while Tao folds up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. “There you go.”

“Jesus Tao, leave him alone.” Sehun, who appears next to Luhan, scowls.

Tao gives another of his saucy smiles. “Would you rather I touched you instead?”

Luhan rolls his eyes and walks up to Yixing, grabbing his now bare forearms. Yixing winces a bit, but lets Luhan manhandle him. “Let’s go find Baekhyun.” 

They’ve gone a few steps away from the bar when Luhan realizes he’s touching sore skin. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Yixing says. 

Luhan brings his forearm to eye level for inspection. Then gasps. “Is this a new tattoo?”

Yixing nods, “Had it made this morning.” 

It’s a hot air balloon. Yixing had his first time riding a balloon three weeks ago, and it was a memorable one. He thought it would be a good idea to have this one more experience permanently etched in his skin.

“In a while you won’t have any more bare skin.” Luhan says.

Yixing knows Luhan won’t be able to hear him humming amid the loud beat of the dance floor, but he hums anyway. Tattoos have a different meaning for him. They’re not just plain body decor. They’re memories. Every single one of them. 

“There he is,” his friend gestures, probably indicating Baekhyun’s position, but there are so many people that Yixing can’t really see him.

“Where?”

“Right there,” Luhan points. “Dancing with that shirtless guy.”

Yixing sees him. His hair is damp, skin glistening with sweat, half of the buttons in his light pink dress shirt are open, and the shirtless guy has a hand into his bare skin. Baekhyun seems so lost in the moment that Yixing is a little taken aback. He doesn’t look like he’s been asking about Yixing nonstop like all their friends have been saying.

Baekhyun is clearly out of his mind. Half-lidded eyes and body swaying back and forth. His movements are sluggish, and he really doesn’t seem to mind that shirtless stranger unbuttoning his shirt and running his palms all over him. More than once Baekhyun’s eyes close, and it’s evident that the only thing keeping him standing is the hold Shirtless Guy has on him. Something stirs inside Yixing. He strides in their direction, hands closed in tight fists.

He doesn’t even know what he’s doing when he thrusts a hand between their bodies, effectively separating them. He’s prepared to catch Baekhyun when he sways, supporting him with an arm around his waist. 

“What the fuck, man?” Shirtless Guy sounds pissed. Yixing eyes him, feeling his blood boil and heart hammer against his chest. He could punch this fucker. He really could. 

Luhan’s voice breaks through his thoughts, shouting at the shirtless stranger, “You can see how drunk he is, you jackass!”

Baekhyun slowly hooks both arms around Yixing’s neck, and mumbles. Yixing can’t understand what he’s saying, the music is too loud. He tightens his hold and turns around. Luhan is quickly by his side, helping him carry their drunk friend out of the dance floor. Yixing can’t really hear what Baekhyun keeps repeating, but Luhan answers ‘You’re not fine!’ indignantly.

“Let’s take him to the pool area, there’s not music out there and we can buy him water or something.” Luhan says. Yixing just complies, he doesn’t know the club, he wouldn’t know where to go. His mind is still a bit hazy, hands shaky and heart pounding furiously. Baekhyun can’t even walk on his own and there was a guy ready to… 

“What’s going on?” it’s Jongdae who asks, probably having spotted them. “Baek, what happened?”

“Did anyone give him something?” Sehun questions.

“We don’t know, there was a guy all over him when we got there.” Luhan says. “Where’s Yifan?”

Someone Yixing can’t identify runs out in search of Yifan. He pushes Baekhyun’s sweaty hear away from his face, heart hurting at the sight of him. _He’s gonna be ok,_ Yixing reassures himself as they lower Baekhyun on a pool chair. They’ve arrived at the pool area and he didn’t even notice.

Yixing drops next to him on the floor, eyes taking into Baekhyun’s pale face, his dry lips. He takes Baekhyun’s hand in his, caressing his knuckles. He listens to his friends talk in the background, eyes never leaving the man lying in front of him.

“He’s a lightweight, but he’s never like this.” Chanyeol says, and it’s the first time Yixing hears his voice tonight.

“He was fine when I left,” Zitao says. “We were at the bathroom and I told him I’d check on you guys.”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun mumbles, eyes still closed.

That’s when Yifan arrives, kneeling next to Yixing. He smells a little bit of alcohol himself, but his eyes are sharp as he studies Baekhyun. Yifan pushes his eyes open and inspects his arms and wrists.

“He’s obviously drunk, but someone might have put something in his drink.” The nurse says. “Not a big quantity, though, he’s still responsive. He should be fine after resting.”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun repeats. Yixing caresses his head, brushing a thumb over his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Luhan chides. “You’ve been taking drinks from strangers all night even though we told you not to.”

“I should take him home,” Yifan says. That would be the obvious move, since they’re roommates. Yixing doesn’t want Yifan to take Baekhyun, though. He doesn’t want anyone to take Baekhyun anywhere without him.

“I’m coming with you.” Yixing says.

 

\--

 

If Yixing could tattoo a person, immortalize it with ink in his skin, he would tattoo Byun Baekhyun.

Yixing’s first impression of him wasn’t all that great, though. He thought Baekhyun was too loud, an attention seeker working hard to keep all eyes on him. Everything about that man bothered Yixing; the way he laughed, the way he sipped at his drink and watched others from behind his lashes. How he was always in a good mood, the spark in his eyes when he thought something would be fun. Whenever Yixing met with Luhan and his friends, he made sure to stay at least 5 meters away from Baekhyun. However, staying away didn’t keep Baekhyun away.

“I like your tats.” was the first sentence Baekhyun ever said to Yixing. It was the fourth or fifth night they met and before that, they’d halted all interactions at ‘nice to meet you’.

“Thanks.” Yixing nodded, hoping that drifting his eyes could be enough indication that he didn’t want to chat.

“Do they have stories?” Baekhyun asked, that signature spark in his eyes as he studied the tattoos in Yixing’s forearms. “Most tattoos have stories.”

Yes, they did. Every single one of them. But that felt like a piece of information that’s too personal for Yixing to just hand over. To Baekhyun of all people. So he just kept silent. 

Baekhyun heard something in his silence.

“You don’t really like me, do you?” He asked, and even though he was right, the question startled Yixing, and for a second he didn’t know how to react.

He took a sip of his drink. “What makes you think that?”

Baekhyun chuckled, “It’s pretty obvious. This is what? The fourth time this month Luhan brings you out to hang with us and you’ve made friends with pretty much everyone. But me.”

“Does that bother you?” Yixing asked.

Baekhyun’s pretty eyes squinted at Yixing, lips curling behind his glass.

“You have no idea.” He said, and took a brave step forward. “I don't know why you don't like me, but I can assure you I’m a good friend.”

“Those sound like just words to me.” 

Baekhyun faced him like he'd just issued a challenge.

“Let me take you out for coffee next week and I'll change your mind.”

Yixing laughed. “This really bothers you, doesn't it? We're at a bar filled with people who would love to go out with you, but you cling to the one who doesn't give a shit.”

“Well, neither you seem to know the reason why you dislike me, so I'm going to give you a few reasons to love me instead.” 

The audacity. Yixing could have just walked away, he could have left Baekhyun back there at that counter feeling stupid. He could have. 

“You're awfully confident.” Yixing said.

And then Baekhyun sighed, smiling a sweet one at Yixing. “Loving me is not really a choice, Zhang Yixing.” He winked. “I'll call you.”

And Baekhyun did call him. Yixing didn't even have the heart to curse Luhan for providing Baekhyun with his number. At that point he had admitted to himself that he was curious.

The coffee date with Baekhyun didn't go exactly how Yixing expected. He was waiting for an evening of sitting back and listening to Baekhyun gloat about his latest adventure, a loud voice urging Yixing’s eyes to stay on him.

That wasn't how the evening went. Yixing felt like he was in an interview with the amount of questions Baekhyun asked him. Where he's from, what's he thinking of the job at the accounting office, how he ended up there. And his tattoos. Baekhyun was really curious about them.

“So you tattoo experiences?” He asked after Yixing explained how it went.

“Pretty much.” Yixing answered. “I've always liked tattoos, and it didn't make sense to just ink myself with something purely decorative. They mean something.”

By that point Yixing had seen a bunch of different emotions in Baekhyun’s eyes. He’d seen pride, happiness, even a little bit of despair that night when Sehun drank all his expensive cocktail. Yixing had never seen admiration. In fact, he thought Baekhyun was incapable of admiring anything or anyone other than himself. But there he was, watching Yixing like he was something to be admired, eyes taking into the exposed tattoos, lips curling up in a smile.

“Which one is your favorite?” Baekhyun asked.

That was an easy question. “My first one. It’s a bit lame if you look at it without knowing what it means.” 

Yixing pulled out the thick ring he was wearing and curled both hands in fists, pointing his knuckles in Baekhyun’s direction. 

“Lucky one?” Baekhyun read and frowned. “Why did you tattoo lucky one on your fingers? You look like one of those emo kids from the 00’s.”

Yixing chuckled, pulling his hands back. “Yeah, it was super cool to write stuff on your fingers back then.”

“You said it was lame without the story,” Baekhyun placed both arms on the table and leaned forward. “Right now it’s pretty lame, so tell me the story.”

Lucky one was how Yixing’s first girlfriend used to call him. She would always remind him of how lucky he was she decided to go out with him. They split amiably, but she remained one of the most important people in Yixing’s life. One of his best friends. They e-mail frequently now that she lives in Singapore, but before they used to go on bi-monthly dinner dates.

“She sounds special.” Baekhyun said, taking a sip of his coffee. “So, do you only date girls?”

Yixing didn’t really understand how that could be relevant to Baekhyun until the next night he hung out with their group.

They were at a pub, an Irish one filled with drunk people falling over each other. It was the kind of place Yixing hated to spend time at. Loud and extra, quite like Baekhyun, who obviously felt at home. 

Yixing has a strategy when his friends decide to meet in a club or a place like this. He arrives a bit later and goes home a little earlier. It works wonderfully, and that night was the first time he put it to practice. Yifan and Sehun were already drunk, hanging by the jukebox probably arguing over Kansas and Wham! Jongdae and Joonmyun were swallowing each other as per usual and the only one who seemed to have noticed Yixing’s arrival was Luhan. Yixing sat next to him and got a beer. He calculated an hour, two tops before he could go home. That's exactly when Baekhyun found him.

Baekhyun flopped on the chair next to Yixing, hair perfectly styled and makeup on. He looked gorgeous. So gorgeous Yixing found it difficult to stop staring and actually greet him.

“You took your sweet time, didn't you?” Baekhyun asked, nudging Yixing with his elbow.

“Were you waiting for me?” Yixing asked.

He was only teasing, so it took him aback when Baekhyun hummed and nodded, eyes down and fingers toying with the sleeve of Yixing's shirt. “Luhan told me you're a dancer. I've been waiting to test the theory.”

Baekhyun's voice was laced with interest, and the way he lifted his eyes to meet Yixing's from behind his lashes spoke volumes about the reason why he asked if Yixing only dated girls.

Even with a warning sign blinking over Baekhyun's head screaming 'bad idea’, Yixing allowed himself to be dragged to the dancefloor. It gave him an opportunity to notice how great Baekhyun looked in his black skinny jeans and loose, striped long-sleeved shirt. 

Since they met Yixing made sure to ignore certain features of Baekhyun, like how attentive he was whenever someone was speaking, or how he always offered to pay for a friend who had no money. However, ignoring how beautiful he was wasn’t actually possible. He wishes it was, though. It would make standing next to him so much easier. It would definitely numb the twists and tugs in his stomach when Baekhyun looked at him. It probably wouldn’t feel like Baekhyun’s touch was being tattoed on Yixing’s skin. It would definitely help Yixing find air when Baekhyun brought a hand to his waist, swaying them side to side with the beat.

“Do you still hate me, or did I succeed?” Baekhyun pulled them closer, a thumb brushing on Yixing’s ribs. It brought a shiver down his spine, and it was hard not to stare at the teeth worrying Baekhyun’s lower lip. “Are you falling for me?”

There were many possible answers. Yixing could have said ‘I don’t hate you’, or maybe ‘I’m definitely not falling for you’, but neither would be true. So he took a deep breath, because having Baekhyun’s hands on him was slowing his brain down.

“What kind of game do you think you’re playing here, Baekhyun?” Yixing asked.

Anyone else would have been surprised by such a question. Not Baekhyun. Baekhyun was made of a thicker material, something Yixing had never seen before. 

“I’m not playing any games,” Baekhyun said, a hand traveling from Yixing’s waist to his neck. The warning sign over his head was now screeching, ringing all the alarms it could possibly ring. “I like you.”

That would have gone differently if Yixing hadn’t gotten detailed information on Baekhyun after their coffee date. He knew exactly what it meant to be liked by Byun Baekhyun. Luhan told him all about how Baekhyun liked Sehun. And Yifan before Sehun. And Luhan himself the night the two of them met. And Jongdae and Joonmyun -- together. Yixing was the new member of the crew, someone brand new, shiny and bright. It must have picked Baekhyun’s interest. At least for the time being. According to Luhan, Baekhyun has the attention span of a newborn puppy.

Yixing knew he could have gone home with Baekhyun that night. He was right there giving Yixing _the look_. That’s not how Yixing does this, though. He doesn’t hook up with people he know. They’d definitely go out together in the future, how awkward would it be? Would it bother Yixing to watch Baekhyun stroll around and pick up people? Because everything he’d worked so hard to ignore about Baekhyun was hitting him full force. He wouldn’t be able to keep his distance and pretend he was bothered by Baekhyun’s everything. Not after that night.

So Yixing took a step back and watched surprise finally paint Baekhyun’s face. “Sorry Baekhyun.” He turned around and walked to their table just to tell Luhan he’d go outside for a smoke. The pub was too cramped, too loud. Yixing couldn’t think clearly.

There were just a handful of people outside and the air was much cleaner. Yixing ran both hands through his hair before lighting his cigarette. He sat on the sidewalk, urging his mind to fall back into focus, waiting for the feeling of Baekhyun touching and looking at him like that to fade away. It never did. Especially with Baekhyun finding him outside looking as good as Yixing’s mind wouldn’t let him forget. 

Baekhyun took a seat next to him and pointed at Yixing’s cigarette. “That’s bad for you.”

Yixing squinted as he took a drag, tilting his head a bit to blow the smoke out. “I know.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Didn’t know you had self-destructive tendencies.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Yixing said, and playfulness dropped from Baekhyun’s face.

“I’m sorry for… That.” Baekhyun pointed a thumb in the direction of the pub’s door. “I shouldn’t have assumed you’d want to hook up.”

No, he shouldn’t. Baekhyun probably thought he was fair game after Yixing said he didn’t only go out with girls.

“That’s fine, Baekhyun.” Yixing said, taking another drag.

“I won’t try to make you love me anymore,” Baekhyun shrugged. “You’re free to hate me as much as you want.”

At that, Yixing chuckled. If only he knew. “I don’t hate you.”

“You don’t?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows arched. “So… Do you…?”

“Baekhyun.” Yixing said in a warning tone, and Baekhyun raised his hands in defeat.

They agreed to be friends. Baekhyun waited for him to finish his cigarette and they went back into the pub together. Luhan stared at them curiously for a while, but didn’t say anything. Twenty minutes later Sehun brought a wasted Yifan over, and as his roommate, Baekhyun took upon himself to take Yifan home. Before, Yixing would have promptly ignored the gesture, made himself believe that it wasn’t that great that Baekhyun would interrupt his night to rescue a friend in need. That night Yixing stopped ignoring. It might have been a big mistake. Perhaps he’d be safer with that door closed. 

Instead of worrying about what would be, Yixing turned off the giant warning sign and walked straight into the chaos that is Byun Baekhyun.

\--

The next morning Yifan leaves early to the hospital, so Yixing prepares a simple and lame breakfast of fruits and eggs. He’s not sure if he should have stayed. Yifan didn’t seem to mind his presence when he offered Yixing clean pajamas. Baekhyun wakes up around 9, greasy hair and blotched face. Somehow, still looking beautiful. 

“I feel like something happened last night,” he says.

Resting a spatula on the counter, Yixing crosses his arms. “Why is that?”

Baekhyun walks towards him, stopping on the other side of the counter. He reeks. “Because I don’t remember coming home. And I don’t remember you being there either.”

Yixing smiles, turning around to place the eggs he’s just cooked on a plate. “That’s because you were too drunk to remember those things.”

Baekhyun groans, scratching his head. “I don’t usually drink that much, but everything was free.”

“Yeah, Luhan’s itching to give you an earful about that.” Yixing says, making sure his eyes are serious when he looks at the other. “Yifan thinks someone might have put something in your drink.”

Frowning, Baekhyun finds a stool to sit. “Really?”

Yixing nods, “You were dancing with a guy when we found you. He had your shirt unbuttoned and was all over you. Yifan and I brought you home.”

The frown on Baekhyun’s face intensifies. “What the fuck? I don’t remember that.”

“That’s one of the reasons why we believe he might have put something in your drink. What’s the last you remember?”

Baekhyun scratches his head once more. “I remember being in the bathroom with Tao. He left, then I was following him back to the bar… I don’t remember much after that.”

As expected, amnesia. Yixing takes a deep breath, urging his nerves to calm down. He’ll still punch that son of a bitch if he finds him.

“You scared the crap out of me. Promise me you’ll be careful next time, Byun.” He asks, going around the counter to stand opposite to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun blushes, looking down at the ground when Yixing approaches. “I promise,” he says, lifting his eyes. “Thank you.”

Yixing then remembers something that, last night, was left forgotten in the pocket of his pants. He jogs to the couch where his last night clothes are and fishes the pockets for the thing.

“I wanted to give you something,” Yixing makes his way back to Baekhyun, who’s watching him curiously. His eyes shift from Yixing’s face to the tiny bag in his hands. “But shit happened and I ended up having to postpone it.”

“What is it?” There’s a hint of a smile on Baekhyun’s face when he reaches for the bag. Yixing just allows him to grab it, leaning his side against the counter as Baekhyun unwraps the gift. He gasps softly, cord hanging from his fingers. “It’s just like yours.”

Once Baekhyun asked Yixing about the crystal that’s always around his neck. Yixing said it’s a healing crystal and Baekhyun asked to try it on. They ended up forgetting he was wearing it and Baekhyun had Yixing’s crystal for a whole week. Yixing thinks it worked just fine, though. It was an excuse to see Baekhyun again. He’s always looking for excuses to see Baekhyun.

“It’s just like mine.” He repeats, unable to contain his smile at Baekhyun’s surprise. He steps closer, eyes locked with Baekhyun’s. The kiss he presses on Baekhyun’s cheek is quick, but it still causes his heart to skip one or two beats. Baekhyun watches him intently, all the emotions burning deep into Yixing reflected right there for him to see. 

He swallows and says, “Happy birthday.”

Baekhyun’s lips stretch into a lazy smile, a finger surging up to Yixing’s necklace, tugging at the crystal. “You know last night didn’t count.”

“What do you mean?” Yixing asks.

Baekhyun places both palms on Yixing’s chest, lightly putting some distance between them. “You took too long to get there, I didn’t even get to see you.”

Chuckling, Yixing scratches at his nape. “I’m sorry.”

“Not good enough,” Baekhyun sits at the table, fork already digging into the eggs. “You owe me a proper birthday celebration.”

“Do I?” Yixing sits opposite to him. “And what do you consider a proper birthday celebration?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “That’s for you to figure out. But cake is involved.”

 

After Baekhyun takes a shower (a long one which nearly drives Yixing crazy with how many episodes of Futurama he watches while waiting for Baekhyun), they head to Yixing’s apartment for a change of clothes. Baekhyun’s been there a few times, enough to make himself feel at home. Shoes off and feet comfortably onto the coffee table. 

Seeing Baekhyun so comfortable in Yixing’s space warms his heart. It makes him wonder what could be, how it could be if he wiped off his memory that giant sign flashing DANGER above Baekhyun’s head when they first met. Somehow, the way Baekhyun looks at Yixing makes him feel like it’s different with them. Like the way they look at each other means something. 

“Let’s find you a cake, birthday boy.” He announces once he’s fresh out of the shower and into clean clothes. 

Baekhyun finds the perfect cake early on their hunt. It’s actually faster than Yixing expected. The patisserie three blocks from his apartment building is always packed with customers whenever he walks by it, but he’s never actually took the time to walk inside. The furniture is all white, walls a light shade of rosé. It’s a cozy, quiet place. Surprisingly, Baekhyun seems to like it. He picks a decadent chocolate cake, the most expensive one.

When they’re about to leave the store, cake box safely in Yixing’s left hand, he reaches for Baekhyun’s hand with his right and gives it a squeeze.

“Happy birthday.” He says. 

Baekhyun’s face softens, a bright, radiant smile tugging his lips upward as he blinks at Yixing as if he’s in a haze. As if he’s trying to figure out if Yixing is really there. If he’s real. 

 

Later when they’re back in Baekhyun’s apartment, cake on the table and candles lit, Yixing wraps an arm around his waist and whispers, “Make a wish.”

Baekhyun turns to face him, those sparkly eyes taking Yixing in. He lifts a hand to Yixing’s face and gently pecks his lips. It’s just a touch of lips, but the promise it entails feels strong. Baekhyun’s fingers slide to the back of Yixing’s nape, and he brings their lips together once again. This time it lasts a little bit longer, but it makes Yixing’s heart nearly burst all the same.

When they part, Baekhyun gives Yixing another of those bright smiles, a thumb brushing on the corner of his lips. “I got it.” He says. And Yixing thinks he’s right. They got it.

\--

The following week Yixing decides on his next tattoo. 

It happens when he’s lying back on the mattress, body completely bare at the mercy of Baekhyun’s slender fingers. His boyfriend worships every corner of his body, kisses every single line. Baekhyun hasn’t been able to take his hands off him, and the fire in his eyes as he takes him in makes Yixing love him a little bit harder.

“You should let me pick your next tattoo.” Baekhyun tells him, mouth laving Yixing’s neck with kisses.

“Do you have anything in mind?”

He did. 

_‘Loving me is not really a choice’_ is now stamped on Yixing’s waist line, and it’s really cheesy and Luhan thinks it looks like a tramp stamp. But he doesn’t mind. It’s his new favorite.


End file.
